Light-emitting modules of conventional vehicle headlamps may be classified into tungsten halogen lamps and High Intensity Discharge (HID) lamps, where the tungsten halogen lamp has an arc length of 5.6 mm and the HID lamp has an arc length of 4.3 mm. In order to match with traditional illumination lamp sources, a Projector Ellipsoid System (PES) is most often used as a light-focusing system, where a lamp cup has the characteristic of a single optical axis and a single light-emitting module. At present, in order to match the arc lengths and sizes of a tungsten halogen lamp and an HID lamp, a light-emitting diode module disposed in the vehicle headlamp adopts a continuous light-emitting diode packaging process. However, because a single elliptical lamp cup only has a single focal point, only a single light-emitting module can be used. Therefore, light-emitting diodes having a size of 1 mm×1 mm are most often adopted as the base of package at present. The continuous light-emitting diode packaging process means that light-emitting diodes are packaged on a same silicon substrate through a eutectic process or another process, so that the distance between the edges of the light-emitting diodes may be 0.1 mm and may even be as small as 0.05 mm. Because the space between the light-emitting diodes is small, the light-emitting diodes may be regarded as a single light source. However, with the same brightness, the cost of the continuous light-emitting diode package is at least 10 times more than a common light-emitting diode manufactured through a common process.
Meanwhile, when the common light-emitting diode manufactured through the common process is mounted in a conventional vehicle lamp module, due to the design of the lamp cup of the conventional vehicle lamp module, a light source emitted by the conventional vehicle lamp module cannot meet relevant regulations such as ECE R112 in the Regulations of United Nations Economic Commission for Europe (ECE regulations for short) and the SAE J1383 regulation for the vehicle lamp standard of the Society of Automotive Engineering. For example, a common light-emitting diode has a large package size and cannot be packaged and be used as a single light source, and light-emitting diodes thereof are mounted on a Metal Core Printed Circuit Board (MCPCB). Generally, a minimum edge distance of the light-emitting diodes is 0.15 mm to 0.2 mm. A minimum weldable spacing of the light-emitting diodes in a tin soldering process is 0.1 mm to 0.2 mm. Therefore, if common illumination light-emitting diodes each having a size of 1 mm×1 mm are discretely arranged and the distance between adjacent ones in the light-emitting diodes is 0.5 mm, multiple light sources are thus formed, thus failing to meet the regulatory requirements.